fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 2 Vydea, Ander, Vasht
PM *** Ander bursts into where we were. "Glyph ninety-whatever!" *** PM Vydea: You may want to cool it a bit, Ander. PM Vydea: 92. PM Badlands Hammerhead: It takes a minute to get up the stairs to the top of the tower. PM Ander: ((And Ander has tiny Halfling legs, so basically everyone can pass her if they want)) PM *** Vydea is following. *** PM Badlands Hammerhead: Does she stay at that emotional level? PM *** Ander is pretty pissed. She's fairly convinced this guy just tried to feed them to an elder god, or something. *** PM Badlands Hammerhead: You find him at the top of the tower, bent over a newspaper. He seems to be doing a crossword. PM Badlands Hammerhead: "OH. Were you TRIUMPHANT?" PM Ander: "You! What the fuck were you doing?!?" PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: A crossword? PM Ander: "Why was your basement full of zombie hands?!? What the fuck happened to that cat?!? AND WHY DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND US!" PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: Zombie HANDs... OHhhhhhhh, right, the crawling claws. PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: I knew it was something that SKITTERED. PM *** Vydea puts a hand on Ander's shoulder to try to calm her. *** PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: Well, are they DEAD? Or... INERT? PM Vashti: Scattered, yes. PM Badlands Hammerhead: He claps. "A JOB WELL DONE." PM Ander: "How is everyone so calm about this?!? This guy keeps hands in his fucking basement!" PM Vashti: As in, they are now Inching Fingers, if they have the capacity to move at all. PM Ander: "That...that...well that can't possibly be legal, for one thing!" PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: NEVER buy your animated body parts from a DISCOUNT emporium, is my FREE advice to you. PM Vydea: ...is it strange to keep hands? PM Ander: "...IS IT NOT STRANGE TO KEEP HANDS?!?" PM Ander: "And why did the door lock behind us? Were you trying to trap us down there?!?" PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: I did NOT want the HANDS to run FROM you into the REST of the TOWER. PM *** Vydea nods. "That makes sense." *** PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: HANDS can open DOORS, young lady. PM Ander: "Don't you young lady me. That still doesn't explain the mutated cat, or why you had animated body parts to begin with." PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: I'm a WIZARD. I needed them for THINGS. I think. I forgot. PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: And I am PRETTY sure I mentioned the CAT. PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: Or was that to the other GROUP? PM Vydea: There's another group? PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: Maybe! PM Ander: "Did you know the cat had grown a tentacle out of it's back?" PM *** Vashti is going to try and discern whether he is being devious or simply senile. (Insight?) *** PM Ander: "And two more legs?!?" PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: They USUALLY have TWO. IT was a DISCOUNT displacer BEAST. PM Badlands Hammerhead: Yep, Insight. PM Vydea: My uncle always said you get what you pay for. PM Ander: "...A DISPLACER BEAST IS WAY MORE THAN JUST A CAT?!?" PM Vashti: 15 PM Ander: "...you are...extremely negligent! ...TO SAY THE LEAST!" PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: Extra CAT. PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: How many TENTACLES do normal CATS have? PM Vydea: Nobody's hurt, the rats and cat are safely contained, and the hands are... dead? I think we did well. PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: What RATS? PM *** Ander takes a VERY deep breath and calms herself. "...fine. You're right, let's go." *** PM Badlands Hammerhead: He stands up, slowly and rickety. "Where are WE going?" PM Vydea: Your basement should be free of critters again. Have a pleasant evening. PM *** Vydea realizes something and whispers to Ander. "Do we handle the payment or does Canto?" *** PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: PAYMENT? Of COURSE. PM Ander: "...I assumed Canto paid but...I guess this guy does...I'm very concerned he's about to give us eyeballs or something." PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph pulls a pouch off the desk and tosses it to Vydea. "THAT'S your FEE and the FEE for the other GROUP who FAILED." PM Ander: "...what happened to them?" PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: What am I, their SECRETARY? PM *** Vydea catches it. "Oh, thank you." *** PM Badlands Hammerhead: He shrugs. PM Vydea: We'll ask Canto to see if anyone else was assigned to this quest. They probably keep records. PM Vydea: Shall we go gather the rest of our party? PM Ander: "...yes...please...let's." PM Vydea: Have a good night, Glyph. PM Badlands Hammerhead: Glyph: FIVE stars, WOULD HIRE again. PM Vydea: Thank you! PM Badlands Hammerhead: He goes back to his crossword, unless you stop him. PM *** Ander whispers to Vydea as we leave. "This man is probably going to destroy the world some day, just you wait." *** PM Badlands Hammerhead: Still got the rod, Vashti? PM | Removed 8:08:54 PM Vashti: This message has been removed. PM Vashti: it, it didn't scroll! Yes. PM Badlands Hammerhead: Okay, back to the main room as you head back to the basement.